A Beautiful Illusion
by Mtakuja
Summary: Written for 30kisses. Several oneshots portraying the relationship between Gwendolyn and Oswald.
1. Theme 18

**Gratitude**

Odin Sphere fic written by **Mtakuja**

**Declaimer: **I do now own Odin Sphere. The game belongs to Atlus and Vanillaware.

Pale hands slithered across the expanse of Oswald's smooth exposed chest, maneuvering in a way that was both skilled and clumsy as the person above him examined the severity of his injuries. His chest was covered in deep wounds and gashes that ran from the tip of his collar bone to just below his breast. The inflictions looked gruesome, and for Oswald to not shown any indication of being in pain, surely proved the strength of his own will.

"This injuries are grave," Gwendolyn announced, voice barely above a whisper. Oswald nodded briefly at her words, expression naturally grim as he watched his wife move away from his side. His eyes momentarily flickered seeing the brightness that was the candle light flitter through out Gwendolyn's beautiful silver mane, illuminating it and making it look almost ethereal.

The way her gown swayed only added to this image as she moved towards the desk situated next to the bed. Her fingers were trembling as she moved to grasp the several different antibiotics that she would need to treat his injuries.

When she came back to the bed, she was briefly taken back by the look of sheer intensity Oswald was regarding her with. For a moment she held his gaze, feeling weak and venerable as she sat down on the chair, sheepishly laying the medication on the bed that was not occupied by his body. All the while she broke eye contact with him, promptly lowering eyes as she applied some ointment to a paper cloth that had been placed there for her use.

"This will sting," she said in warning, feeling a tad bit foolish for stating the obvious, but still knowing she needed to tell him. Oswald looked away then, relaxing his tense muscle and taking a deep breath. He said nothing, only giving her another curt nod for her to begin. Gwendolyn swiftly moved from her sit once again, pressing the wet cloth against Oswald's heated skin.

She gently rubbed the liquid against the wounds, thoroughly cleansing them of any wandering germs and repeated the action on the other injuries. Only pausing to change cloths or pour more medication on the towels. Oswald let out weak gasp and grunts as the ointment stung his skin, his chest heaving up and down in his struggle not to cry out.

Soon the pain sub sided, giving him time to relax and watch Gwendolyn properly bandaged his wounds. He felt her small hands shack with the uncertainty of her movements, and the look of utter concentration on her beautiful features made him feel a tad bit uneasy.

"Gwendolyn," he found himself whispering, before he had time to comprehend what he wanted to say. "If you feel uneasy about treating me, _surely_ there is a doctor somewhere in the facility that can treat me instead."

Her hands stilled, violent eyes slowly sliding up the length of his body to glance at his face with blazing resolve. "No," the room rang with her blunt reply. "I am your _wife_, and thus it is my job to treat you. Rest assure that I will do my best in making sure this wounds won't sustain you for long."

Oswald opened his mouth in protest, but quickly let the words die on deaf ears at seeing how Gwendolyn immediately took up another bandage to cover a smaller wound near his shoulder. He settled down then, feeling himself go slightly light-headed at the attention he was receiving. But the way she would removed her hands from his skin as quickly as the bandage was placed was certainly displeasing.

It seemed Gwendolyn was not fond of touching him longer then it deemed necessary. It was as if just touching him was a rather hard feat for her, and something she would not do if it hadn't been required of her to do so.

Oswald felt a wave of depression wash over him, feeling the last bandage being placed and Gwendolyn stepping away with a blank expression. She placed the ointments back onto the desk, and seemed quite unaware of her husband's darkening mood.

"Are you hungry?" She asked with lightness in her tone. Oswald was in his right mind to shack his head 'no', but couldn't deny the quivering in his gut. "I afraid I am quite famished," he admitted, slowly easing himself off the bed. His shoulders were seized immediately as Gwendolyn pushed him back down, shacking her head from side to side.

"What do you think you are doing? You are in no condition to be moving around." Oswald's eyes were wide at the strength behind Gwendolyn's hold on his shoulders. He had forgotten how strong she really was, her fragile appearance and lithe shoulders probably contributed to that. But hadn't it been just a month ago he had seen her fight valiantly in the war, slaying many of the fairy kingdom's men? She might have fallen easily to him, but that didn't mean the girl wasn't strong at all.

Gwendolyn heaved a heavy sigh, removing her hands from his shoulders. "I shall bring you some soup, don't you try to move." Not waiting for a reply, she easily moved out of the room, leaving Oswald laying awake in the bed. He didn't have to wait long, for his wife returned shortly with a bowl of soup in her hand and a spoon. He tried to sit up once again, but the glare Gwendolyn fixated on him stopped him once again in his tracks.

"What did I tell you about moving!?" She scolded him, much like a mother did to her child, but there was no trace of anger behind it. Gwendolyn sat at his side again, setting the food aside for a moment, she grabbed the second pillow from the bed and placed it under Oswald's head. This way his head was slightly inclined upwards, making it much easier for him to gaze at her. Gwendolyn reclaimed the bowl once again and spooned some soup of it, blowing on it and holding it out to Oswald.

There was a long, silent pause as Oswald simply stared at the spoon and back at her as if she had grown a second head. "Gwendolyn, what are you doing?" He asked, seemingly mortified at her actions.

"I am _feeding_ you Oswald."

A very queer look passed over Oswald's face and Gwendolyn would have laughed if she wasn't trying to be serious. Several more seconds passed and still no reaction from Oswald, the valkyrie had the strong urge to tell him to say 'ahh' just so he would open his mouth. Oswald-from what she knew of him-was quite accustomed to being told what to do. Surely if she asked him, then he would obey.

However she found that she didn't need to command him, for Oswald was already moving forward, an unsure look in his eyes. The knight fidget slightly, taking the spoon between his lips and thoroughly devouring it. When he pulled his head away, he swallowed curtly, licking his lips to from any excess fluids.

"Is it to your liking Oswald?" Gwendolyn asked, mildly curious of what he had thought of it. The soup was something she had made herself earlier, and Oswald was going to have to get use to her cooking, terrible or not.

"Actually it is quite good." Oswald admitted, opening his mouth when another round came to him. It was certainly awkward for the both them. The warrior was not quite used to being fed like a child, or treated as kindly as he was right now. And like wise, Gwendolyn wasn't use to feeding anyone, much less showing affection in any way. Affection was something both of them was severely lacking, and this moment between them was certainly proving just that.

Gwendolyn found a small smile forming on her lips as she fed him. Founding the look of brief bashfulness on his features as he took food from her quite intriguing . Never before had she seen him with his guard dropped so low, and she found she quite enjoy this side to him. Suddenly Oswald raised an eyebrow at her, swallowing his last bite of soup.

"Gwendolyn are you smiling?"

Apparently Gwendolyn must have allowed her smile to linger a bit to long. She found herself blushing and turning her head away hurriedly, taking the bowl and soup and standing up. "Of course I wasn't," she denied quickly, hoping the man hadn't seen her blush. She hadn't bothered to ask Oswald if he was finished eating, but seeing the nearly empty bowl of soup gone, she quickly made that decision for him.

"I'll be taking my leave now." Gwendolyn said, wishing beyond anything to go somewhere else and cool down her head. When she came close to the door, she let out a startled gasp as a hand reached out and grasped itself on her forearm. The princess barely had time to react when she was turned around to face Oswald looking down at her--and out of his bed.

The hand on her forearm went towards her hand, taking it within his much larger one. Gwendolyn watched as he moved her small hand up towards his lips, letting a small kiss plant itself there. Oswald let his lips linger for a good fraction of a second, before looking up. Deep crimson eyes seducing her behind beautiful long lashes.

The blush came back with full force, lighting up her features in a intense way.

"My thanks _Gwendolyn_." He whispered, the hold on her hand tightening with his words. Oswald saw the blush on her face and had to resist the urge to smirk in satisfaction. Gwendolyn looked down at their combined hands and quickly removed her hand from his grasp.

"I'll be taking my leave now!" She repeated, turning on her small heals and opening the door. In a flash she was gone, the only sound indicating her departure was the loud ringing of the door being slammed. Oswald sighed, letting himself lay back down on the bed. He gritted his teeth a bit when his injuries protested against his prolonged movement, but this pain was the furthest thing from his mind. Right now a renewed sense of hope filled his heart for his marriage, and as sleep gripped his mind, he found himself grinning for the very first time.

Outside of the room Gwendolyn smiled softly, eyes holding a look of serenity as she practically ran down the hall. Letting Oswald get a much needed nights rest.

**Ending Notes**-My first Odin Sphere fic so easy on the reviews alright? More is coming soon as I write them.


	2. Theme 24

**Solicitude**

Odin Sphere fic written by **Mtakuja**

**Theme: #**24 Good night

**Declaimer:** I do now own Odin Sphere. The game belongs to Atlus and Vanillaware

**Author's Note-** Make note that in this story Gwendolyn constantly refers to her husband as "Oswald-sama" after watching the game in Japanese, I realized this is what she called him. So I decided to use it in strive, hope it doesn't prove to be to much of a hassle for anyone.

* * *

The sun was beginning to make its gradual descent in the eastern sky. Gwendolyn was temporarily absorbed and enchanted by the slowly diminishing light, feeling the last ray of heat on her skin before it was consumed by the dark mantle that draped itself over the earth. A circulating wind caught a few of Gwendolyn's silver locks blowing them gently on its current as the young women smiled feeling content for the first time in days.

Brom stood beside her, eyes looking forlorn and lost in deep contemplation. He blinked wearily, glancing up at the women that towered over his much smaller form and sighed heavily. "Gwendolyn-sama, do you have any idea where Oswald is right now?"

The princess was brought quietly out of her reverie and shook her head slowly, eyes narrowing as she spoke. "He's probably just wondering the castle right now. The time to retire for bed is slowly approaching,I imagine he will be heading for his room very soon."

"His room?" Questioned Brom, a white eyebrow raising in clear perplexity. "Are you telling me that you and Oswald don't even sleep in the _same_ room?" This new found knowledge greatly enthralled Brom, who had been under the impression that the two had already accompanied each other to bed every night. One would have easily been fooled into thinking this, seeing the way Gwendolyn and Oswald treated each other during the day. They seemed awfully comfortable around each other--much like a married couple--so why on earth didn't they sleep in the same room?

Seeing Brom's bemused look, Gwendolyn quickly turned away, her cheeks flushing with embarrassment. "We do not, we haven't really had the time to discuss about our sleeping arrangements." In all honesty they haven't even began to remotely talk about it, the topic being a bit to new for the both of them. They were still in the stage of getting to know each other and all, and sleeping together was probably a bit to big of a hurdle for them jump over so soon.

But it wasn't like the idea had not lingered in her mind, actually she was beginning to fathom the idea of them sharing a bed together as something that could happen in the very near future--very near. The only thing she wasn't certain of was what Oswald thought about it, her husband was very indistinct about them doing anything generally intimate and she began to wonder if perhaps he was losing interest in her or something.

"No wonder he looks so _distressed_." Brom stated, more to himself, but his thoughts had been spoken aloud without his knowledge. This had grasped the princess's attention, causing her to blink rapidly and kneel down so she was at the elder dwarf's height. Brom was taken back by the look she settled on him, and even more so when the young women seized his shoulders.

"Brom what do you mean Oswald-sama is distressed? Is something the matter with him?" She hadn't realized that she was squeezing the other's shoulders in a death grip until Brom gave her a pained look and removed her hands from his shoulders--slowly coming out of his stupor to answer her honestly.

"I can't really expect you to notice it Gwendolyn-sama, since he is the most reserved around you." Oswald had always held the utmost courtesy in her presence, no matter how dejected or angry he was feeling deep within in his heart. The pent up emotions would usually be compelled on to others--such as the maids of the castle--that had been dealt the unfortunate fate of meeting Oswald when he was in one of these crumbling states.

Ordinarily, the warrior would seek out Brom's wisdom whenever he felt the need to, pouring out what little of himself was left to the elder dwarf. Oswald felt comfortable enough telling him such things, because in some sense the other had become a father like figure to him--banishing all thought of Melvin aside.

"Oswald has been feeling a bit lost about how to approach you about the subject of intimacy-since he doesn't have any past reference to draw from. And I am afraid that if you don't take the _initiative_ about this, then nothing will happen. He is far to concerned about your feelings to take the relationship further, which could prove a problem for both of you."

Gwendolyn lowered her eyes in penitence, feeling foolish for not noticing her husband's conflicting feelings. She hadn't realize that their lack of intimacy was effecting him just as much as it was effecting her. In the end she let out a wistful smile, nodding at Brom's words. "Tell Oswald-sama that I wish for him to come to my bed tonight," she told the dwarf, narrowing her eyes in fixed purpose. "I myself in the mean time need to prepare myself for bed."

"I see, well I will relay this message to Oswald, please be ready in about an hour Gwendolyn-sama." Brom bowed respectively and moved over towards the door. However, before you could even move a muscle to open it, the door slammed open on its own accord nearly hitting the poor dwarf in the head. Good thing the old man still had sharp reflexes, or he could have been severely hurt. Myris stood near the entrance, shyly picking around the door's handle to see Brom disgruntled appearance and widened eyes.

"Oh, Brom I didn't see you there." Myris was quick to apologize, but Brom was already out the door, muttering incoherent words and waving off her apology with a calloused head. His small form disappeared into the darken halls and Myris turned to regard her mistress standing a few feet away--closing the door silently.

Gwendolyn stood in the middle of the room, a gentle smile plastered on her face at the adorning sight the two had previously entertained her with.

"Myris you should not just being barging in my room like that, you nearly injured Brom. Please knock before you enter my chambers." Even though Gwendolyn was enforcing her policies on her servant, it lacked any real sternness that would have other wise been apparent if she wasn't amused by Myris's antics. The young women waved her hand in a gesture for Myris to come closer, still wearing that same smile, until it turned more to a look of nervousness.

"Myris help me select a proper night gown--I wish to be ready for bed with in the hour." The young pooka merely moved over to the dresser adjacent to the bed, taking hold of some of the fabrics there. She paused only momentarily to look at her mistress in a inquiring way.

Myris knew that it was much to early in the night for Gwendolyn to be going to bed. The girl had a fondness of staying up a little late into the night and watching the stars, but the way the young women kept pacing the room, winging her hands in a nervous way was certainly a sign that something was weird was afloat.

Myris turned back around and continued her search, founding a beautiful silken white gown, that was partial see through--but that wouldn't be a problem in the least. "Gwendolyn-sama how about this?"

Myris asked, presenting the beautiful dress to her master. Gwendolyn's pacing came to an abrupt halt, eyes nearly bulging out of their sockets at seeing the subtle dress.

"No Myris, I _can't_ wear that--not when Oswald-sama is coming." That had changed everything, for Myris shoved the dress back into the dresser and without breaking a beat pulled out another--more reserved dress--that was blue instead of see through white.

Gwendolyn inwardly sighed, feeling grateful that Myris understood what she was hinting at. She would literally drop dead if Oswald saw her in anything that scantily covered, and she didn't wish for him to get the wrong idea about her and her motives for tonight.

All she wished for was them to sleep together--not make love or anything of that sort. And she wasn't going to encourage it by dressing up in such a provocative manner.

"That gown is fine," Gwendolyn told her, grasping the silken material in her hand and quickly undressing . Myris stood by and idly helped her place the troublesome thing over her head, fixing little quirks here and there. The blue head dress was taken off, allowing Gwendolyn long hair to flow freely along the length of her back.

"How do I look?" The young princess asked, twirling once for merit--even though she quickly reprimand herself for doing such a thing--she wasn't a vain women by any means. Myris laughed and was about to answer when a sudden insistent knock came to the door. It rang loud and clear--silencing the two women in the room.

Gwendolyn blinked innocently for a moment, until her insides churned realizing who it might be. The voice seconds later only confirmed her suspicions.

"Gwendolyn, its me Oswald may I come in?" She felt her heart speed up at the sound of his deep, alluring voice and Myris began to chuckle deeply--even though she was partial concerned that her mistress might past out and die from heart failure.

"Well, I guess that is my cue to leave, have fun Gwendolyn-sama." Myris went over to the door, opening it to reveal Oswald on the other side. He was clad in a long-silken white shirt, the buttons partially un-done to reveal his smooth chest. Black slacks adorned his well toned legs and he wore comfortable brown shoes.

The man was simply breath taking--and Myris just stood there gasping--much like Gwendolyn who pretty much mimicked her servant's expression.

Oswald's crimson eyes glanced back and forth between the two girls, and he felt slightly awkward standing there in the door way with two women gaping at him like fish. "May I come in?" He repeated resting his crimson eyes on Gwendolyn--who perked up at his attention.

Myris at this time took this moment of distraction to leave the room, pushing passed Oswald that still stood in the door way.

Gwendolyn placed both hands on her chest, blushing furiously but still had the courage to nod her head for him to come in. She looked down, hearing the door slam and Oswald's quiet foot steps as he approached her. When he got within close range, she couldn't help but hunch her shoulders in a defensive way. He was so much taller then her--stronger then her, it was normal to feel intimidated by such a man.

"Gwendolyn," his voice was gentle sounding, almost crooning for her to lower her defenses. "There is no need for to shrink away from me." She knew that, but the feeling of inferiority kept her from looking into his eyes--she felt unworthy of the attention he was currently lavishing on her.

The seconds ticked by until a long drawn out sigh was heard, she lifted her eyes to stare at his chest, but he was already moving out of view and stepping towards the bed. She watched as he settled himself down on the cushions, making himself comfortable, letting one leg hang off the side of the bed.

"Oswald-sama.." Gwendolyn began, finally possessing the audacity to look him straight in the eyes.

Oswald simple smiled--which was weird--since the man never smiled. "I figured if you had the courage to invite me to your room, then I shall also show you courage and meet your advances half-way." Oswald placed his hand on the spot beside him--patting it in a inviting way. "Now; come _here_ Gwendolyn."

Gwendolyn shivered at the sound of Oswald's husky voice and felt her body move on its own volition, compelling her to the bed--much like a moth that saw a burning flame. When she stood beside the bed, Oswald removed his hand slowly and watched as his wife placed one knee on the bed as if testing it. The bed sagged with her actions as she tried the other knee, unfortunately for her though the dress restricted much of her movements and she found herself stumbling forward.

Gwendolyn gasped and fell in a disheveled manner on Oswald's chest. She blushed, feeling her husband wrapped his arms around her shoulders--pushing her up just enough to see her face.

There was nothing but pure amusement in his eyes, which embarrassed Gwendolyn beyond anything else. She scrambled off of him immediately. "I apologize," the princess whispered, only to have her right shoulder squeezed.

"Don't apologize to me, Gwendolyn there is no need." He gentle lowered her to the bed. "Now calm down." Oswald let his hands run through the strands of her hair, something that he had never done before. They lay facing each other--Gwendolyn's eyes flickering shut in relaxation.

Those same strong hands moved back to her shoulders to message them--it was Oswald's own way of getting her to relax and quite frankly it was working. Now if only Gwendolyn would notice just how much his own limbs were shacking--he was just as nervous as her, but was just much better at hiding it.

When Oswald felt Gwendolyn's shoulders sag he figured it was about the right time to start a conversation. "Gwendolyn, what made you want me here tonight." He looked directly into her eyes, seeing the cute flush that adorned her face once again.

She seemed hesitant before replying. "I just thought it was about time we did. I mean were a married couple, we're suppose to sleep in the same bed. And besides…I thought…" She found herself trailing off, un-able to finish her train of thoughts. Oswald touched the plain of her upper back in an encouraging way, leaning in towards her to whisper in her ear.

"Go on, I am listening."

"Well, I was just scared I suppose. I mean you never said anything about this, so I thought you didn't care…or perhaps lost interest in me or something." Oswald blinked and then let out a whole hearted laugh, his chest heaving up and down with his deep chuckles. His laugh was still quiet though, the warrior had never in any way been loud, only when he was angry.

"Sometimes you surprise me, Gwendolyn. Don't ever for a second believe that I have lost interest in you. I shall never lose my love for you, so please don't doubt that. In the end this is partial my fault, I was so discouraged about approaching you with such a subject, that I did nothing. And by doing nothing it hurt you as well. I never meant to make you feel un-wanted."

Gwendolyn smiled, looking down. "We were both just being insecure weren't we? Making assumptions about each other without bothering to ask. But I guess, it doesn't really matter now does it?" Her husband shook his head, pulling her close by her hip. Her chest pressed against his, but Oswald seemed un-aware of this, or at least pretending that he didn't notice it.

"_None_ of that matters right now," he agreed with her, sighing and letting his lips rest on the crook of her neck and slightly nudging her. Gwendolyn hand shot up to her husband's silver hair, clutching it and slowly breathing. A small gasp fell from her soft lips when Oswald began raining light kisses on her heated flesh, the hand on her hip rubbing up and down in an sensual manner, eliciting more quiet gasp and moans. He rolled her over so that he was partial on top of her, but not enough to squash her with his superior weight. The room literally felt like it had risen in temperature within just a fraction of a second.

Somewhere in the back of her hazed mind--the part that could still function under such ministrations, knew that everything was happening to soon. Gwendolyn was not ready for where this was leading to, and she felt that perhaps Oswald wasn't ready either.

"_Oswald-sama_..." The sound of his name ceased his actions, causing him to remove his reddening lips form her neck. His eyes were glazed over with passion, but he soon blinked and came back to his senses.

"I know Gwendolyn, it is to soon for that--my apologies, I did not wish to force myself upon you." Gwendolyn nodded and turned her body around, knowing if she continued to stare at him the resolve to stop their foreplay would be useless. Oswald understood her intentions, feeling his body grow slightly weary. He tightened his hold on her full hips and pulled her towards him once again, using the other arm to pull the blankets from out under them and covering both of their bodies.

"Let's just go to bed," he continued, giving Gwendolyn more of the blanket-since he knew he didn't need that much. Gwendolyn smiled, pushing her body back against his--and feeling herself melt into him, like she had belonged there all her life. Oswald rested his head on her shoulder.

"Good night," he whispered, kissing her cheek.

"Good night," she whispered back, letting her eyes slide closed. Both of them fell without restraint into the utopia that was dream land, founding their press bodies a strong security from the nightmares that tried to plague them. In all honestly the married couple could not think of any other night that enabled them to rest so peacefully, without worry or anxiety. And they truly had each other to thank for that.

**Ending Notes-** Wow, that took a long time to complete. I can't even begin to form any words in my head to write a decent note. Well, I just hope everyone liked this installment, reviews make me happy.


	3. Theme 6

**Illusions**

Odin Sphere fanfic written by** Mtakuja**

**Declaimer:** I do now own Odin Sphere. The game belongs to Atlus and Vanillaware

**Author's Note-** Since someone had said that Gwendolyn calling Oswald 'Oswald-sama' seems unnatural I decided to drop it, even though I was only following the japanese version of the game. So from now on basing it off the english version.

* * *

The feeling of unease refused to leave the sanctuary of his quivering gut. Oswald found himself tossing and turning restlessly on his bed, one strong hand fisting the silken sheets below him in an act to calm his nerves. His mind was in a current state of turbulence and no matter how hard he tried he could not gain control of his jumbled thoughts. 

His thoughts laid scattered like chess pieces across the surface of his mind, tormenting his very soul with the utter darkness they contained. Resurfacing images of carnage and destruction that had laid dormant for some time now, came to life--plaguing him like an incurable disease that in turn caused him to start to slowly drift away from reality.

So much so that he often times felt like he was re-living a battle right in his own bed room--the screams of those he had killed screeching forth from his memory seemed far to real to be just a mirage. He could literally smell the stench of death that hovered over the battle field, and his old scars--long healed began to sting again as if re-opened by a blade.

These illusions, thankfully, only lasted for a few painful seconds before disappearing all together--leaving Oswald in a cold sweat that would last for hours. After composing himself, he would often shake his head at his own foolishness, chiding himself for having an over-active imagination--like some young child he knew he was not.

However; Oswald knew he would never be free of his treacherous thoughts, they would continue to taunt him until the day he would have to return to Endelphia. That was his ultimate punishment for slaying so many--because no matter how strong he was in battle no one could escape their sins. But for those who have sinned it wasn't to late to repent and wish for a better life. Perhaps if he did some good, then these dreams and illusions would stop rotting his brain.

So in his act of redemption, Oswald had taken upon himself to dispose of those in the world who wished for power. And he had been very successful so far in his attempts, having slaughtered Skuldi of the three wise men.

That old man had done the unforgivable, stealing Gwendolyn was enough to set his blood boiling--but to use her as a tool in order to plunge the nation of Ragnanival into war with the Fire Kingdom just to get back at Odin was something that made him nearly go over the edge.

He would not allow anyone to use her like that--he promised himself this the minute he had became her husband and he knew that he could give his life just for that promise. That was part of the reason why he left so much on his missions, because there were many--like Skuldi--out there using people and obtaining power for selfish reasons.

And he always felt disgusted with himself whenever he sat within the confides of his room doing nothing, when he well knew that he could be out there doing something.

But leaving his wife, Gwendolyn behind pained him considerably--and the feeling was quite mutual on her part. Every time he would leave her with beautiful parting words, she would smile at his half turned back--gentle blue eyes holding a deep sorrow that he knew would go away if he just decided to _stay_ with her.

It made his heart burn even more with regret when he saw Gwendolyn bow her head to him in a submissive way, allowing her silver hair to fall over her quivering shoulders. It was in a sense her own way of accepting his decision--and veiling her own sadness as she spoke, "I'll be waiting for you. "

Those were always the last words he would hear when he left her side.

Traveling away from her was often becoming much harder to do. He would imagine her alluring face scrunched up in pain--warm tears trailing down her face as she cried out his name in agony at night. That image was what he had to deal with when he was removing another evil soul from the world--sometimes becoming far to distracted by it for his liking.

It caused him to be clumsy in his moves, receiving injuries that was by far unnecessary. That was why Oswald found himself taking much longer to fulfill his objectives while out, which was probably the reason Gwendolyn chased after him so much.

And there was a small part of him that actually appreciated that she cared enough to come--but there was also a part that deeply _hated_ her loyalty. Oswald did not wish for Gwendolyn to lose her life in battle over his own weaknesses.

Seeing the many cuts--bruises and signs of fatigue that marred Gwendolyn's flawless body after rescuing him from the land of dead, left him feeling quite bitter towards himself.

If he hadn't allowed himself to be captured, would he have spared Gwendolyn such suffering? Spared her from risking her life against the over-bearing Queen.

Oswald would not allow himself to think of life without Gwendolyn--it was sure to drive him into a pit. That was why if he could forbid it--then he would stop Gwendolyn from ever following him into the heat of battle.

His life was far more expendable then hers, she was the future queen of a nation and he nothing but a common soldier that wielded the power of darkness. Oswald's death would amount to nothing, just one less tortured soul wandering the land. A free spirit like hers didn't deserve to be kept in death's embrace, her life to him was far more precious then any other living beings. And he would protect that free spirit no matter what.

Suddenly, without warning a slight knock came to the door, bringing him violently back to reality. Oswald blinked rapidly, trying to gain his ground before shouting out, "who is it?"

"Brom." Was the simple blunt reply, the old dwarf had never made it a habit of being extremely polite in Oswald's presence--most likely due to the fact that he was familiar with the young man and Oswald didn't particular hold any high status. This was of course in direct contrast to the way he treated Gwendolyn with the utmost respect and courtesy.

Oswald's crimson eyes lowered in brief disappointment, half hoping that it would be his lovely wife at the door--but that seemed nearly impossible. Gwendolyn had left his side earlier that day, telling him that she wished to go shopping out in the city today with Myris. That was about all she informed him of--and Oswald wasn't exactly a intrusive person so he didn't question her motives at all as he watched her leave the room with a slightly awkward expression.

"You may come in." The warrior said in monotone, hearing the door creak open to reveal the pint-sized man on the other side. Brom entered without another word, slamming the door shut behind him with a small leg before stepping up to the giant bed--caliginous eyes catching sight of Oswald's placid form.

The young man laid almost lifeless upon his white sheets, eyes gazing up towards the ill--lighted ceiling. One arm laid draped around his torso, while the other lay flat against his side--a pale hand clutching the sheets in a vice like grip. When Brom moved closer to the other's side he could see the tension in Oswald's shoulders and grew severely worried.

"What is the matter Oswald?" He asked, sitting himself on the bed while Oswald turned towards him--crimson eyes darkened with something Brom couldn't even begin to decipher. A small grim smile was all he received as an answer as the warrior sat up on the bed, bringing one hand up to clutch at his aching head.

"It's nothing." He replied, gritting his teeth against the surging pain. There was a slight tremor in his voice as he said this words which was enough to convince Brom that there was something definitely wrong. But prying answers from Oswald was like trying to get a brick wall to talk--the man always kept a tight lid over his emotions until they threatened to spill out.

In which case he would go and seek out Brom's wisdom, but forcing him out of his comfort zone was something you just didn't do. Oswald had an extremely short temper when provoked, and no one wished to be on the receiving end. But Brom knew he had to at least try, even if he just got yelled at in the end, this was for the sake of Oswald's well being

"Now, there is no need to lie. I can clearly see that something is wrong." Brom almost regretted saying such words when Oswald turned towards him and gave him a fierce glare--one hand still clutching his throbbing head. For a moment he simple glared at Brom--eyes wavering before he turned away, face softening in a look of utter defeat. A small sigh escaped his dry lips.

"Oswald…."

"I have been having nightmares lately." Oswald finally admitted, closing his eyes. Brom looked mildly surprised that the warrior even spoke, but still nodded in understanding, awaiting what the other would say next. "This dreams seem far to real, and when I awake I can still see things in front of me. It's frightening…and I am not sure what to do."

The old dwarf looked down, a line creasing his brow. "Dreams of what?"

"I have been in many battles Brom and no matter how much I try to forget them, I simply can't. The faces of those that I have killed won't leave my mind--it's suffocating me and making me nearly go insane."

The tension returned to Oswald's form and Brom for the first time was actually at a lost for words. What could he possibly say to something like that? It wasn't like he could tell the other to just forget about it and it will pass. Things unfortunately were never that simple.

"I honestly don't know what to tell you, Oswald." The dwarf answered truthfully, frowning at the fact that he couldn't be of any more help. Battle was something he was quite unaccustomed to--his old brittle bones proving to be just an hindrance towards his fighting ability.

His job was to craft jewels, he knew nothing of those that wielded them--their feelings, mind set was nothing but a big mystery to him. How would it feel to be a murderer? Of having the constant stench of death follow you wherever you went.

"I figured you wouldn't know," Oswald said, irritation quite apparent on his face. "Someone like _you_ would never understand--you have never directly killed anyone." The word 'directly' was heavily emphasized in his words, for Oswald knew that when he received the Belderiver from Brom the blade was indirectly draining him of life, the craftsmen wasn't exactly as innocent as he was perceived.

Brom's eyes flashed with anger. "You have no right to say that Oswald, I may never have ringed anyone's neck with my own hands. But I do know what killing someone feels like. Whenever I choose another Belderiver user, knowing that I am casting a horrible death on them--it effects me greatly. I too have been unfortunate enough to see their faces--both ugly and beautiful--as I watch them sink into a pit of despair."

This words rang loud and true, causing Oswald to flinch at his own ignorance. There was always two sides to every story--no matter how different they may have seemed.

Brom then let out a wistful sigh, closing his eyes. "Like I have said before, there isn't much I can tell you. You'll have to found a way to rid yourself of the dreams yourself, which I am actually quite confident in thinking you already found one. But…promise me something Oswald."

There was a hint of seriousness in his voice that couldn't be denied, Oswald found himself nodding without question.

"Promise me that you won't leave _Gwendolyn_ in the dark."

There was a sharp inhale of breath, before Oswald shook his head, letting his hands fall into his lap. "I can't tell her," his voice was barely above a strained whisper. "I do not wish for her to get involved in my own problems."

Brom looked slightly agitated by this answer, but still kept his voice firm--steady. "What are you so afraid of Oswald? That you can not share your feelings with your own wife?" There wasn't many things that frightened Oswald, but he could honestly say that seeing Gwendolyn in any sort of pain scared him. Like he had said before she didn't deserve to be unhappy because of him.

"I am scared that she will only become to absorbed in my problems and be rendered insane. That is why I must do this alone, and the only way to get rid of this nightmares-- this illusions pestering me is to repent. I shall slay any evil soul that wanders this darkened earth. That way I can live in peace with Gwendolyn."

All this words came straight from his heart--only locked away because of his own insecurities. Broom ultimately understood why Oswald wouldn't want Gwendolyn to know--he loved her to much and didn't wish for his own fate to be bestowed upon her.

But that wasn't the answer--not by a long shot. The reality was this, by remaining stoic about his own problems Oswald was causing Gwendolyn a great deal of stress. Brom could see it in the young princess's face whenever they happened to cross paths in the hall ways.

She wanted to help, but didn't exactly know what to do--it wasn't her place to question her husband about anything. And that is why she remained silent in his presence, acting like the devoted wife she was, which caused a small drift in their relationship. It was something they needed to work on.

Quite tired of the discussion, Brom slapped his hands on his thighs, jumping off the bed with a loud groan.

"It seems you are quite determined in your way of thinking, so I will not waste any more effort. But please remember this Oswald.." He saw the man visibly perk up in a way that showed he was listening, the dwarf smiled. "You aren't alone anymore, there is no need to continue to suffer like you are."

Oswald's narrowed his eyes at other's words, watching the dwarf move towards the door and let it slide open. No more words were exchanged as the door slid closed, leaving the young warrior to his thoughts.

_Don't worry Oswald, she will be the one to chase away your nightmares._

When the night slowly began its process of encompassing the earth, Oswald found himself standing at the head of his balcony. He smiled as the cool breeze tussled the loose stands of his hair and playfully raised the hem of his shirt.

It was a peaceful scene and the presence of his wife just behind him comforted him--but at the same time made him slightly nervous. Gwendolyn was currently standing near the bed getting changed into something more formal--she too looked quite nervous as she wasn't quite accustomed to changing in the same room as a man.

Now that they shared a room, things had gotten a lot more personal between them. But they still weren't ready for anything like _that_ yet. That was why out of politeness he would turn away when ever she changed and she did the same for him. It was an unspoken rule that they would await for there first time together to see each other even remotely naked.

"Oswald, I am done." At the sound of his name he slowly turned around, catching sight of the enchanting white gown she wore and how it simple enhanced her ethereal glow. Her hair was free of any ornaments and just laid flatly against her back--a sweet smile adorning her face as she waltz towards him. His wife looked simple breath taking and he found he could not say anything to her as his eyes followed the nearly hypnotizing way her hips swayed.

When Oswald's eyes refused to deter from where they were currently resting, Gwendolyn grew concerned.

"What is the matter Oswald?" It was the sound of her voice that made him remove his eyes and turned his back to her once again.

"It's nothing." He said roughly, silently reprimanding himself for not being able to control his sexual urges.

Gwendolyn eased her shoulders--lower lip jutting out in a cute pout. "There you go again playing your little _games_." That comment had indeed been something he didn't expect, but it had amused him none the less. Oswald suddenly smirked, deciding he would tease her a bit.

"Am I?" He asked, turning towards her again and raising a delicate silver eyebrow--something that had caused her to blush hotly but at the same time grow more annoyed. The cute pout was still in place, but suddenly it slipped off her face without warning, leaving nothing but an air of seriousness in its wake. Oswald's eyes widened as intense sadness flickered through Gwendolyn's blue eyes and utter pain etched itself across her face.

"Your always playing games with me," she continued quietly, clenching her fist. "You don't tell me anything, and when I asked you what is wrong your response is to always say 'It's nothing' like my concern means nothing to you. It hurts me deeply, knowing that you can't tell me things."

Oswald looked down at her, heart filled with surprise, but most of all extreme quilt. Was he being right in his actions to keep her misinformed? --Yes he had to be right it was for her own good.

"I'm sorry Gwendolyn my intentions were never to hurt you. But…I can't tell you anything." He told her, seeing the confusion watch across her face and the hopelessness.

"Why not?" A simple question, one that he could easily answer.

"Because I don't want to see you get hurt, ever." What happened next came as quite a surprise, somehow Gwendolyn had managed to close the distance between them and came crashing into his chest.

Her small arms wrapped themselves around him in a strong hug, burying her face into the fabric of his shirt. Oswald's own hands hovered by her shoulders in uncertainty. She held him for a few tense seconds, shacking like a leaf before speaking.

"If risking my own life will save yours then I will gladly do it. I want to help you--be there for you and ensure that you are happy. I want us to be able to share our secrets with each other. That is why I can't allow you to keep hiding from me…"

She could no longer hold her tears as they formed and ran down her cheeks. Falling in droplets on her husband's shirt. Oswald closed his eyes and pulled her closer, letting a ghost of a kiss press itself against the top of her head. He was being a fool, in his act to protect Gwendolyn he was only bringing her pain.

"It's the _blood_--the **screams** Gwendolyn, they won't leave me alone." His voice was dropped to a mere harsh whisper, his breathing growing slack.

The young women looked up, a smile quirking at the tips of her lips as she lifted a hand and let it rest on Oswald's cheek. "It will leave you alone in time, but for now you must remember that it isn't real. What you are seeing is nothing but a illusion--a dream manifesting itself from the deepest part of your mind. What is real now is me touching your face--and us being here together, I shall never leave you."

She leaned up towards him, placing a small kiss on his cheek that wasn't occupied by her caressing hand. Oswald opened his eyes, smiling as he caught her hand and kissed her knuckle, his eyes shining with pure happiness that she had never seen before.

"Shall we go to bed now," he asked, pulling her closer to his body if that was at all humanely possible.

Gwendolyn opened her mouth to protest. "But we were just--"

"I know you probably have many questions for me Gwendolyn, but we have an entire _eternity_ to get to know each other, there is no rush." He smiled at her stricken face, bringing his arm down to wrap itself around her small waist as he pulled her along, founding it much more hypnotizing to hold those swaying hips then watch them. Gwendolyn simply smiled and blushed, letting her head rest against his shoulder as he led her to bed.

Oswald until this very day could never admit that old dwarf had been right. He wasn't alone anymore--he didn't need to suffer anymore, there was someone with him now. Gwendolyn was willing and happy to stand there in that small space between dream and reality and lend him her hand whenever he needed it. She kept him anchored and steady through it all--and he could now say that it would ultimately be her love that saved him in the end.

**Ending Notes-** This one nearly killed me, and there is still some thing that probably need to be fixed still. But over--all I did like how this came out, so reviews make this tired author happy, thank you!


End file.
